1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music contents distribution processing system which is capable of selectively using music contents usage modes in a simple manner, and more particularly to an electronic musical apparatus, a music contents distributing site, a music contents processing method, a music contents distributing method, a music contents processing program, and a music contents distributing program, for use in the contents distribution processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3262121, there has been known a system in which music contents are distributed from a server (contents distributing site) to user terminals via a network so that the music contents can be previewed and downloaded.
In this conventional system, it is complicated to control downloading and preview. For example, in the case where an electronic musical apparatus is used as a user terminal, it is necessary to provide different kinds of control; i.e. to download music contents, the music contents distributed from a contents distributing site are stored in a predetermined recording medium, and to preview music contents, they are reproduced by streaming in real time and temporarily stored in a temporary memory without being stored in a recording medium. However, if the contents distributing site is caused to provide these kinds of control, very complicated processing is required.